Mirror, Mirror
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: What if you were given a second chance to make a life-altering decision? Would you choose differently or make the same decision again? WARNING: Jo/Blair FEMSLASH with a dash of Alexandra Cabot for spice.
1. Rude Awakenings

**DISCLAIMER: **Dick Clair and Jenna McMahon created "The Facts of Life" fictional characters borrowed for this fan fiction. Dick Wolf created the "Law and Order: Special Victims Unit" fictional characters borrowed for this fan fiction. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). 

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I have been fascinated with the theory of parallel timelines since I was a kid watching "Star Trek" and have wanted to write a piece with it playing an integral part.

**Mirror, Mirror**

Rude Awakenings

Officer Jo Bonner unwittingly chased the thief down a narrow alley, desperately trying to catch him, when a wall abruptly stopped her. Before she could turn around, she felt a blow to the back of her head and then everything went dark.

The next morning, she woke from the throbbing pain in her head. She felt as if she had been drinking all night and morning.

'_Shit!'_ she thought as she covered her throbbing head with her hands, pressing on her temples, hoping to stop the pain.

She tried to sit up, but found herself held firmly to the mattress. Through her pain-induced haze, she smiled, leaned back into her husband Rick, and fell back to sleep. Several hours later, Jo woke up again, but this time the throbbing was not as severe. The arm around her waist tightened and Jo sighed.

"What time is it?" Jo asked.

"Eight, go back to sleep," the comforting familiar voice softly said.

Jo's eyes flew open and she quickly spun around.

"BLAIR! WHAT THE HELL?" Jo yelled.

"You were injured last night…I wanted to be here…in case you needed me," Blair softly stammered, "I apologize. I'll go back to my room," Blair quickly got out of Jo's bed and stood beside it.

"Your room? Where's Rick?" Jo asked confused, her head throbbing with pain.

"Across the hall and who's Rick?" Blair replied, now just as confused as Jo.

"Rick! Rick Bonner! My husband!" Jo demanded, the pain in her head increasing.

"Your WHAT?" Blair exclaimed, "Jo, this isn't Utah."

"Huh?" Jo paused, "I know that! This is New York, jeez!"

"New York?" Blair asked as she quickly gathered her scattered thoughts, "OH!"

"OH…what?" Jo warily asked.

"Jo," Blair steeled herself, "According to the doctor, you suffered a major head trauma last night. You were in emergency surgery for hours," Blair took a deep breath, "I…," tears began rolling down Blair's cheeks, "…almost lost you several times."

"Where's Rick? He must be frantic!" Jo demanded.

Jo covered her head with her arms, praying for the severe pain to stop. Seeing Jo in such pain was killing Blair, but she knew the stubborn woman well enough to keep her distance.

"Sweetie, we don't know anyone named Rick," Blair softly stated, "And you're _certainly_ not married to him," Blair added, trying to keep the venom out of her voice.

From under her arm, she glanced at Blair's left hand and saw the wedding band, then she looked at her own left hand, but it was bare.

"Blair, where's my wedding ring?" Jo lifted her head and asked.

Blair bit her lower lip and took a deep breath before answering, "You took it off six months ago."

"Why?" Jo asked confused.

"You said…," Blair paused and took a deep breath, "…you found someone else," she finished and stared at the bedroom floor.

"WHAT?" Jo yelled.

"Jo, the doctor told me to expect some memory problems due to your injury. You must have lost part of your memory," Blair reasoned.

"SHIT!" Jo buried her face in her pillow.

"Sweetie, what is the last thing you remember?" Blair softly asked and sat down on the bed.

"I was chasin' a perp down an alley…," Jo paused, trying to remember, "…felt a sharp pain…and everything went black," Jo answered.

"Why were you chasing someone down an alley?" Blair asked.

"Cause it's my damn job!" Jo curtly replied.

Blair rolled her eyes and tried a different approach, "Were you wearing a uniform?"

"Yeah, of course," Jo looked at Blair as if she sprouted an extra head.

"Jo, you no longer wear a uniform or walk a beat. You're a Detective with Boston Homicide. Your partner told me you both were searching a suspect's residence when someone…," Blair paused and quoted Jo's partner, "…took a metal pipe to the back of your head."

"Yeah, right," Jo chuckled and quickly clenched her teeth, "I couldn't pass the damn exam!"

"You did," Blair smiled, "With the top score."

"Blair, stop messin' with me, 'kay? I know what I am," Jo growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about…," Blair said in a huff, "…but I have to be in court later today. I'll be home right after."

"Court? When did ya become a lawyer?" Jo asked.

Blair arched an eyebrow, "I've been an Assistant District Attorney for a few years now."

"An A.D.A!" Jo whistled, "DAMN! Guess you're not a airbrain after all," Jo laughed.

Blair puffed up indignantly, "Joanna Marie Polniaczek, you haven't called me that awful thing since we were at Eastland!"

"Bonner," Jo softly corrected and winced from the sudden sharp pain in her head.

"What?" Blair asked confused.

"It's Bonner now, not Polniaczek," Jo answered and tried to ignore the increasing pain.

"Not the last time I checked those documents hanging in our home office," Blair curtly stated and stormed out of the bedroom.

Jo lay back down and tried to get more sleep in hopes everything would be back to normal when she woke up.

Unfortunately, Jo was only able to sleep for another couple of hours. She got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Next to the coffee maker, she found a note from Blair.

_ Jo,_

_I left the coffee maker on, since I know how much you enjoy your coffee "well-done." The documents are on your desk in the office. I will be back after court._

_If you need anything or have any questions, please call me on my cell._

_Blair_

Jo poured herself a cup of coffee and decided to explore. Since she was already in the kitchen, she checked it out first. The front of the refrigerator was clean, unlike hers and Rick's, which had stupid magnets he brought back from his various trips and several well-worn take-out menus covering it. This kitchen was spotless. There were no food stains anywhere. As she left the kitchen, Jo shook her head and wondered if Blair ever used it.

She moved into the living room. A large flat-screen television, the type she and Rick always dreamed of having someday, was hanging on one wall with an extremely expensive entertainment center next to it. Jo huffed and shook her head.

"Warner _would_ have stuff like this," Jo chuckled, "She's a Warner after all," Jo imitated Blair's haughty tone.

Taking up one entire bookshelf, Jo found several framed photographs. Of course, there was several of Blair's family. Jo was surprised to find several of her family. She searched for Rick's face among them, but came up empty. There were many of their friends Natalie and Tootie. Jo smiled brightly as she looked at the photograph of Mrs. Garrett taken somewhere in Africa. She hollered when she saw the photographs of Tootie holding up an Oscar and Natalie accepting a Pulitzer Prize. After Jo found hers and Blair's Eastland graduation photograph, she searched for their Langley graduation photograph, but could not find it. She wondered what Blair did with it.

As she wandered down the hall, she debated whether to check out Blair's bedroom or not. When she found herself in front of it, she decided to take a quick peek in. The first thing that hit her was the room felt somehow off to her; it just wasn't Blair. It looked more like a guest bedroom, than one for someone like Blair Warner. A single framed photo sat on the bedside nightstand. Jo's curiosity got the better of her and she entered the room to get a better look. Jo was shocked to find it was a photograph of her with her arms wrapped around Blair in what looked like Switzerland. Jo slipped the photograph out of the frame and read the back, _'Honeymoon.' _Jo dropped the photograph and frame.

"What the hell?"

Once the initial shock wore off, she put the photograph back into the frame and put it back where she got it.

She entered the home office and nearly ran into the large antique double desk; the fronts of two smaller desks join facing each other, creating one large desk; in the middle of the room. Jo explored what looked like Blair's side of the office first. Adorning the walls were several framed documents and more photographs. Blair's diploma from the Eastland School for Girls was first. Next was her undergraduate degree from Oxford University. Next to that was her law degree from Harvard Law School.

"Oxford? Harvard? What the hell? Where's Langley?" Jo asked and ran her fingers through her hair in frustrated confusion.

There were several photographs of Blair with various important figures in the legal world. Jo took a deep breath and walked over to her side of the office. There was her diploma from Eastland. Next was her undergraduate degree from Smith College.

"Smith College?" Jo exclaimed.

Next to that was her certificate from the Boston Police Academy, and then her promotion to Detective.

"_Detective Joanna Marie Polniaczek_," Jo read aloud, letting the reality sink in.

Jo felt her knees about to buckle. She pulled out the leather chair pushed neatly under the desk and fell into it. She scanned the wall next to the desk. In the middle of the wall, she saw an official looking document and around it were ghosts of now missing photographs. Jo was about to lean in and read the official document, when a large manila envelope on her desk caught her eye. She picked it up and read the front. It was from a law firm with several names. She opened it and started to pull out the paperwork. The large bold print caught her eye.

"The Commonwealth of Massachusetts Divorce Decree? HUH?" Jo read and frowned.

She quickly pulled out the paperwork and read the front sheet.

"**I** filed for a _divorce_…," Jo took a deep breath to calm herself, "…from **Blair**? WHAT THE HELL? I'm married…to Blair?" Jo's heart pounded in her ears.

Jo sat slumped in her chair with the paperwork precariously hanging from her fingertips. She stared into space, trying to make some sense of everything.

"Am I dead?" Jo asked and pinched herself.

"No sweetie, you're still very much alive," Blair said from the office doorway.

Jo slowly looked up and met Blair's eyes.

"I thought you could use this," Blair said as she walked over to Jo's desk and placed a cup of coffee on it.

Jo looked around for the cup she poured this morning, but realized she must have left it somewhere.

"I found it in my bedroom," Blair softly answered Jo's unasked question.

All Jo could manage was a weak smile and nod. Blair placed her briefcase on her desk and stood next to it.

"Do you have any questions?" Blair asked.

Jo just stared through Blair, so she pulled out her leather chair, sat down, and opened her briefcase. She removed a few folders, closed her briefcase, and placed the case on the credenza behind her. Blair looked at Jo, who was still staring through her, before opening the top folder. She was just about to begin reading when Jo finally spoke.

"Blair?" Jo squeaked out.

Blair looked up at Jo and waited for her to continue.

"How? When? WHY?" Jo cryptically asked.

Seeing the paperwork in Jo's hands, Blair reasoned she wanted answers about their pending divorce.

"You filed the paperwork with your attorneys a few months ago," Blair answered, desperately trying to maintain her composure.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"You…," Blair took a deep breath, "…told me you found someone else."

"Why?" Jo repeated.

"You weren't happy," Blair sadly answered.

"Why?" Jo repeated.

Blair slammed both palms down on her desktop and yelled, "I don't know Jo!" trying desperately not to burst into tears.

Jo blinked and finally saw Blair. The distraught lawyer stood to leave.

"Blair…please stay," Jo softly asked, "You're the only one who can help me fill in the blanks."

Blair looked at the woman she never stopped loving. When she saw how lost Jo was, she sat down.

"Okay Jo," Blair weakly smiled.

"Oxford? What about Langley?" Jo asked.

The look broadcast on Blair's face told Jo she lost a good portion of her memories.

Blair took a deep breath and looked away from Jo, "We planned on attending Langley together after Eastland, but the day after graduation changed both our lives." Blair glanced at Jo who was still staring at her; "I…," Blair stiffened and stopped speaking.

Jo stared at Blair expectantly and waited for her to continue, but after several minutes of silence, she grew impatient.

"Blair? What did _you_ do?" Jo asked.

Blair clenched her jaw and Jo could see Blair's internal strife on the lawyer's face.

"Blair?" Jo impatiently asked.

"Jo…," Blair started, "…the day after graduation, I finally told you how I felt about you…and us."

"Huh?" Jo asked, completely confused.

"I told you I was in love with you. You exploded. In all the years I'd known you, you never got that angry. It scared me, so I decided to stay with my parents until I could leave for Oxford."

Jo was the personification of confusion.

"When I finally decided to tell you how I felt, I applied to Oxford, as well as Langley, so I would have a backup plan, "Blair continued, "I knew if you didn't return my feelings, I couldn't be around you. I hoped being at Oxford would help me forget about you."

"Why didn't _I_ attend Langley?" Jo asked, not really expecting Blair to know the answer.

"For two years, I thought you attended Langley as planned, but after Alex played matchmaker, I found out you went to Smith instead," Blair answered.

"Who's this Alex guy? Another one of your _boy toys_?" Jo growled.

Blair grabbed the small stuffed embroidered pink pillow on her desk and threw it at Jo. It hit her in the head and landed in the detective's lap.

Jo picked up the pillow and read aloud, "_Princess_?"

"Give it back. You won that for me on our second date," Blair held out her hand.

Jo tossed the pink pillow back to Blair.

"Second date, huh?" Jo smirked.

Blair rolled her eyes and continued, "Alex…Alexandra Cabot, was your roommate at Smith. Her family and mine have been friends for…ever. She and I have known each other all our lives,"

Blair opened the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a photograph. She looked at it and smiled, before handing it across their desks to Jo. Jo took it and her eyes widened in surprise.

"She's a knockout!" Jo whistled, "Where was this taken?"

Jo was so engrossed in the photograph; she didn't see Blair glaring at her. When Jo didn't receive an answer to her question, she finally looked up from the photograph. Surprised green eyes met jealous brown ones.

"Uh…sorry, but she is and…," Jo stammered.

"Hrumph!" Blair held out her hand, silently demanding the photograph's return.

"Where was that taken?" Jo asked again as she handed the photograph back to Blair.

Blair returned the photograph to the drawer, which currently housed all of the wedding photographs she pulled off the wall after Jo asked for the divorce. Blair closed the drawer and pointed to the official document still hanging on the wall. For some unknown reason, Blair couldn't bring herself to remove it.

Jo stood and read the document aloud, "The Commonwealth of Massachusetts Certificate of Marriage…Blair…," Jo paused to swallow the rather large lump that formed in her throat, "…Warner-Polniaczek…Joanna Marie Polniaczek-Warner…" Jo fell back into her chair and roughly wiped her eyes.

"You don't…," Blair paused to calm herself and softly asked, "…remember our wedding day, do you?"

With tears in her eyes, Jo looked at Blair and sadly shook her head. Blair opened the top drawer of her desk again and removed all their wedding photographs. She stood, walked over to Jo, and placed all the photographs on her desk. Jo slowly picked up the pile and placed it on her lap. She intensely looked at each photograph, trying desperately to remember the special day depicted in them. When she came to the photograph of the wedding party, she roughly wiped her eyes with her hand. Standing next to her was their childhood friend Natalie Green. Next to Natalie was Alexandra, and another blonde woman stood next to her. On Blair's side stood Blair's younger sister Bailey, their other childhood friend Tootie Ramsey, and then Mrs. Garrett.

"Mrs. Garrett?" Jo sadly asked, silently berating herself for missing Mrs. Garrett's funeral.

Tears choked Blair's throat, so she just nodded.

"Oh Blair…," Jo weakly smiled and tears ran down her cheeks, "I _really_ wish I could remember."

"Mrs. Garrett really saved the day after my cousin Geri missed her flight," Blair smiled.

"How is Mrs. 'G'?" Jo asked hopeful.

Blair stared silently at Jo and the detective's heart sank into the pit of her stomach.

"You don't remember?" Blair asked.

Jo roughly wiped the tears from her eyes, "I…," she started.

"We had dinner with her and her husband last month," Blair smiled.

"WHAT?" Jo exclaimed, "She's not…"

"Dead?" Blair asked.

Jo nodded.

"Jo, I think your near-death experience has caused you to obsess about death a bit too much," Blair teased, "First you think you're dead and now Mrs. Garrett."

"Yeah…," Jo mumbled.

"Sweetie?" Blair bent down and took Jo's hand, "I'm sorry you lost your memory, but I promise to help you any way I can."

Jo deeply searched Blair's eyes, desperately reaching out in the only way she knew. Something in those caring brown eyes got through and obliterated Jo's defenses; the ones she carefully constructed over the decades to keep her heart cocooned from her real feelings for Blair. As Jo realized she was finally free to express her love for Blair openly and honestly, she was suddenly flooded with all of her repressed emotions and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Blair?" Jo managed through her tears of happiness, "Would you do me a favor?"

Blair smiled, "Anything."

Jo handed Blair the divorce paperwork, "Burn this."


	2. A Stranger in Our House

**DISCLAIMER: **Dick Clair and Jenna McMahon created "The Facts of Life" fictional characters borrowed for this fan fiction. Dolly Parton wrote the song "Jolene" included within this fan fiction. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Two updates in one day! Yes, today is a very special day indeed.

**Mirror, Mirror**

A Stranger in Our House

Blair straightened bolt upright and incredulously stared at Jo. She could not believe her ears. This began an internal conflict between what she _needed_ to do and what she _wanted_ to do. Given Jo's current state of mind, Blair knew the right thing to do was to put the divorce paperwork in their home safe, but she so wanted to grant Jo's request and burn them.

Ever since Jo informed Blair she had found someone else, Blair was a woman obsessed. Through her family's private investigator, she discovered what…or rather who dared to come between her and the woman she loved more than life. The photographic proof of her spouse's infidelity hit Blair like a wrecking ball.

Jo arched her eyebrow, "Blair? Did ya hear me?"

Blair blankly stared at Jo and then stammered, "Y…y…yes."

For several minutes, Blair stood staring at Jo as the detective continued looking at their wedding pictures. Utterly torn, Blair internally debated the right thing to do. Once she came to her decision, she deeply sighed, silently walked over to the wall safe, and opened it. Jo watched Blair place the divorce paperwork inside and remove another manila envelope.

When Blair returned to Jo, she silently handed the confused detective the manila envelope. Jo took and opened the envelope. What she found inside turned her entire world upside down. The expression on Jo's face told Blair her soon-to-be ex-spouse now knew exactly how Blair felt the first time she saw the contents of the envelope.

"B...B…Blair?" Jo muttered as she flipped through the photographs.

"_She…_," Blair croaked and swallowed hard, "is what makes you happy now."

Jo silently stared at the evidence of her infidelity and thought, _'This broad can't hold a candle to Blair! What the hell was I thinking?'_

"Blair?" Naked green eyes stared into sad brown ones, "I honestly don't know this broad."

Blair had to laugh at Jo's use of the word 'broad' to describe the woman who nearly succeeded in destroying their marriage.

"Well, that is going to be a problem, seeing as you are supposed to be moving in with her after our…, "Blair swallowed hard, "…divorce is finalized."

"Well…it ain't gunna be," Jo emphatically stated.

"What about _her_?" Blair asked hopeful.

An old song from Jo's youth began playing in her head as she flipped through the photographs. The longer she looked at the obviously younger woman in the photographs, the louder the song grew. Jo began to sing the lyrics of the song in her head, _"…Your beauty is beyond compare, with flaming locks of auburn hair, with ivory skin and eyes of emerald green…"_

"Jolene," Jo softly sang.

"You remember?" Blair timidly asked.

"What?" Jo asked, without looking up at Blair.

"You remember _her_ name," Blair elaborated through the pain in her chest, "I thought you didn't remember her?"

The pain in Blair's chest grew exponentially. Her legs threatened to give out from under her, so she quickly sat down in the nearest chair. She pressed her palm against her chest, trying to stop the searing pain. Jo finally looked up from the photographs. When she saw the tears and pain on Blair's face, she flew out of her chair, dumping the photographs in her lap onto the floor.

"Blair? You okay?" Jo asked, as she placed her free hand over one of Blair's.

"Y…y…you remember her name," Blair softly stammered.

"Who's name?" Jo asked, utterly confused.

"Hers!" Blair yanked the single photograph from Jo's hand and held it out.

Renowned for opening her mouth _before_ engaging her brain, Jo blinked and did her best to assess the situation quickly and accurately. She certainly did not want to make the problem any worse than it already was, so she kept a reign on her infamous temper.

In an eerily calm voice, Jo said, "Blair, I honestly don't remember that broad's name. Her looks reminded me of a song ma used to play on the record player."

Jo stood and returned to her chair. She opened and started up the laptop computer sitting in the corner of her massive desktop. After a few minutes of searching the internet, she pressed play and a haunting melodic tune filled the silence.

'_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, I'm begging of you please don't take my man.  
>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, please don't take him just because you can.<br>Your beauty is beyond compare, with flaming locks of auburn hair, with ivory skin, and eyes of emerald green…'_

Blair listened to the song in silence. Once it was over, she looked into Jo's eyes and smiled a smile so radiant it warmed Jo's heart, causing the brunette to blush.

"Jo, I'm sorry I doubted you," Blair apologized.

Jo brightly smiled, "That's okay. Ya know, she can't hold a candle to ya."

Jo waited for the false modesty and hair flip that usually followed any compliments, but it did not happen. All Jo saw was Blair blushing.

'_Okay, I'm definitely in the Twilight Zone,'_ Jo thought.

Jo's compliment left Blair utterly speechless, because for the past six months, the surly brunette barely interacted with her and whenever Blair asked her soon-to-be ex-wife anything, Jo would either brush her off and walk out of the room or bark at her and scare her back into silence. The past six months were hell on earth for Blair, but she refused to give up the woman she loved without a fight. This is why she ignored all her friends when they all told her to kick Jo out into the street, 'lock, stock, and barrel.'

"I know how that woman must have felt," Blair murmured, staring into Jo's eyes.

The heartbreak Jo saw in Blair's eyes ripped through her heart. She wanted to take Blair in her arms and tell her everything is all right now, but she could not do that, because she was not all too sure everything _was_ all right. Jo was still reeling from the news of her infidelity. Her Roman Catholic upbringing taught her cheating was a sin, so she just could not fathom how or why she would cheat.

'_I never cheated on Rick, even when it got bad,'_ Jo thought and immediately closed her eyes from the searing pain tearing through her head.

Upon seeing Jo in pain, Blair flew to her wife's side, "Jo, sweetie, are you alright?" Blair asked and cupped Jo's cheek.

Jo leaned into Blair's palm and nodded.

"Do you need the doctor?" Blair asked.

Jo shook her head and weakly smiled at Blair.

"Let's get you back in bed," Blair helped Jo up and back to the bedroom.

Blair tucked Jo in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sweetie, I'm going to make us some lunch," Blair smiled and left the bedroom.

Jo could hear Blair in the kitchen and wondered what Blair Warner could possibly be doing in there. She hoped whatever Blair was creating would not make her feel even worse. A few minutes later, Blair entered the bedroom carrying a bed tray. She instructed Jo to scoot over and placed the bed tray on Jo's lap. Blair sat next to the bed tray, picked up a cup of coffee, and took a sip. She noticed Jo was still staring at the food on the bed tray.

"It won't kill you," Blair laughed.

"Yeah, well, the last time I remember you cooking was back at Eastland and well, that wasn't…," Jo cut herself short when she saw the angry glare Blair was giving her.

"It seems you forgot my time at Le Cordon Bleu," Blair huffed and instantly regretted it when she saw Jo sadly nodding, "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry."

"When?" Jo croaked.

"While I was at Oxford, because I needed more _distractions_," Blair answered.

"How many _distractions_ did you have while you were at Oxford?" Jo growled.

Under normal circumstances, seeing Jo's jealousy flare would bring a smile to Blair's face, having Jo's love confirmed once again, unfortunately, the past six months were not normal circumstances and all the lawyer felt was anger.

"Why do _you_ care?" Blair spat.

Jo blinked several times, uncertain she heard Blair correctly, and then incredulously stared at Blair.

"Huh?" was all Jo was able to utter.

"Why do you care? Rather sudden, after the past six months," Blair sarcastically stated.

"Why?" Jo asked and took Blair's hands in her own. She looked deep into Blair's angry brown eyes, "Because I love you Blair Warner-Polniaczek. I have loved you for a very long time."

For the first time in over six months, Blair saw bright green eyes shining with the deep love Jo felt for her. Tears rolled down Blair's cheeks.

Blair threw her arms around Jo's neck, "I love you too. I never stopped."

They tightly held onto each other for several minutes, until Jo leaned out of the embrace. She held the lawyer by her upper arms and stared Blair in the eyes.

"Blair, ya gotta remember, I ain't the same Jo who cheated on ya and filed for divorce from ya. I don't remember that Jo," Jo released Blair.

"Okay Jo, I will try to keep that in mind," Blair smiled and cupped Jo's cheek.

"Are ya home for the day?" Jo brightly asked.

"Yes, what would you like to do?" Blair asked, and after seeing the twinkle in Jo's eyes, added, "The doctor said nothing too strenuous."

Jo's mischievous smile quickly faded, "How about showing me around Boston?"

"Okay, but I have a charity function to attend this evening, so…," Blair began, but Jo cut her off.

"How about this weekend then, cause I really don't wanna rush," Jo said.

"Okay, but what about the rest of today?" Blair asked.

It did not take Jo very long to come up with an alternate plan.

"Do ya have more pictures?" Jo asked.

"Yes, several albums in the living room cabinet," Blair answered, her excitement evident.

Jo smiled and took Blair's hand.

"Lead on Macduff," Jo smiled.

"After lunch," Blair said, remembering the bed tray between them.

Blair picked up the plate she prepared for Jo and handed it to the still skeptical brunette, with a fork. The lawyer patiently watched Jo sniff the food, poke it with her fork, and after a bit, finally put some in her mouth.

"WOW! That's good!" Jo smiled and started shoveling the food into her mouth.

"Sweetie, slow down or you'll choke," Blair laughed.

Jo made quick work of her lunch and even asked for seconds, warming Blair's heart immensely. After lunch, Blair took the bed tray with all their dirty dishes back to the kitchen. Jo followed Blair to the kitchen, because she wanted to see the condition of the kitchen for herself. Much to her surprise, the kitchen now looked like someone used it. Jo wondered if Blair was going to clean it or leave it for someone else to clean. Blair placed the bed tray on the counter, turned, and took Jo's hand.

"I'll do those later," Blair said.

"What? No kitchen staff?" Jo teased.

Blair smiled and shook her head. She chose not to disclose how Jo fired all their staff after one especially brutal night of arguing. Blair led Jo to the living room couch and retrieved all her photo albums. They spent the next several hours going through every single photo album Blair had, starting from the day of their graduation from the Eastland School for Girls.


	3. Coming Out of the Dark

**DISCLAIMER: **Dick Clair and Jenna McMahon created "The Facts of Life" fictional characters borrowed for this fan fiction. Dick Wolf created the "Law and Order: Special Victims Unit" fictional characters borrowed for this fan fiction. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). 

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **My muse seems to think I do not need sleep.

**Mirror, Mirror**

Coming Out of the Dark

Jo sat in one of the master bedroom chairs watching Blair expertly apply her make-up. Blair finished applying her eyeliner and caught Jo watching her through the vanity mirror.

"I'm sorry Jo. I'll be out of your room soon," Blair apologized through the mirror.

"No problem, take your time, but…," Jo smiled.

"We agreed I could leave everything in here, because it would have been too much to move everything for such a short time," Blair answered and went back to applying her make-up.

"Ah," Jo nodded.

After Blair finished applying her make-up, she walked into the huge walk-in closet. Jo almost fell out of her chair trying to lean far enough over to continue watching Blair. A few minutes later, Blair emerged from the closet dressed in a gorgeous red evening gown with matching high heel shoes. When Jo saw Blair, her mouth went suddenly dry. She licked her lips and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her now almost black green eyes locked onto the slit running up the side of the dress, teasingly exposing a long lean leg. When she shifted uncomfortably in her chair, the action caught Blair's eye. The sight of Jo's passion-filled eyes momentarily surprised Blair, but the crafty lawyer quickly recovered and walked over to Jo.

"How do I look?" Blair asked as she put on her earrings.

"G…g…gorgeous," Jo stammered.

"Thank you Jo," Blair smiled and sashayed back to her vanity.

Watching Blair's swaying hips was the final nail in Jo's coffin.

"D…d…do you have a date tonight?" Jo asked, desperately trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"No, I'm solo tonight," Blair smiled.

"Would you like an escort to your wing-ding?" Jo sheepishly asked.

Blair softly giggled. She had not heard Jo use the word 'wing-ding' since their younger years.

"Jo? Are you volunteering? You hate these functions," Blair teased.

"Yeah," Jo paused, trying to come up with a good excuse for accompanying Blair, "But in _that_ dress, someone's gotta keep the creeps off ya."

Blair lovingly smiled at Jo, who was still in her chair.

"Are you offering to protect me, Detective Polniaczek?" Blair purred.

"YEAH!" Jo said a bit louder than she wanted.

"It's formal," Blair lightly warned.

"Ain't they all?" Jo rolled her eyes and smiled.

Blair smiled and held out her hand. Jo rose and walked over to Blair.

"Sweetie, what do you want to wear?" Blair sweetly asked.

"I'm sure ya got somethin' in mind," Jo arched one eyebrow.

Before she knew it, Jo found herself pulled into the huge walk-in closet.

"DAMN! This thing is HUGE! It's bigger than ma's whole apartment!" Jo whooped as she looked around the closet.

Blair rolled her eyes and ignored her wife, "Here sweetie," Blair handed Jo a very expensive tuxedo.

"HUH? A man's tux?" Jo exclaimed, "Blair, I ain't a guy!"

"I know that Jo," Blair huffed, "This is a woman's tuxedo."

Jo gave Blair a skeptical glare.

"Get dressed," Blair kissed Jo's cheek and left the walk-in closet. As she walked out, she added, "We don't want to be _too_ late," over her shoulder.

Tentatively, Jo got undressed and dressed in the tuxedo. After she had it on, she realized it was cut for a woman, but not just any woman, it was tailored specifically to fit her. She wondered if this was what she wore at her wedding.

"It still looks amazing on you," Blair said, startling Jo out of her thoughts.

"Blair?" Jo began.

"Yes, this is the one you wore at our wedding," Blair smiled, "You had it made for our wedding, because…," Blair swallowed the lump in her throat, "…you told me _I_ should be the only beautiful bride at our wedding."

Blair tied Jo's tie and stood next to her wife in front of the full-length mirror.

"We are _still_ a stunning couple," Blair stated with pride.

Jo stared into the mirror and it reminded her of the first time they stood staring at each other in a mirror. Blair, who developed an uncanny ability to read her wife's thoughts through her eyes, instantly knew what Jo was thinking.

"You started paying attention to fashion at Smith," Blair answered Jo's unasked question.

Blair's answer surprised Jo and her eyes instantly gave her away.

"Thanks to Alexandra," Blair added, making sure to use Alex's full name, in case Jo forgot.

"Hmmm…wonder how she did it?" Jo mused.

"You can ask her tonight. She and Olivia will be there," Blair smiled.

"Olivia?" Jo asked.

"Yes, Alex's significant other, Detective Olivia Benson. She is with Manhattan's Special Victims Unit," Blair responded while she gave Jo a 'once over.'

"Sex crimes, huh?" Jo murmured.

"Yes, Alex is their Assistant District Attorney," Blair's eyes widened and she gasped when she finally saw and remembered the bandage on top of Jo's head.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Sweetie, I think you should stay home tonight. You can accompany me to another charity function," Blair stated, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Blair," Jo growled, "What is it?"

Blair walked over to her vanity and picked up her hand mirror. She held it up and pointed to the large mirror for Jo to see. When Jo saw the bandage on top of her head, her jaw dropped.

"They wanted to shave your head, but I brought in my plastic surgeon to assist and they were able to minimize the damage around the wound, however, there are still several staples and stitches keeping it together," Blair said.

"WOW! Your doc did a great job!" Jo exclaimed as she ran her fingers lightly over the area around the bandage, "Ya can't even really see the bandage."

"Yes, she is amazing. She used a cutting edge procedure to minimize scarring as well," Blair said with pride.

"Uh, how did ya stop them from shavin' my head?" Jo asked.

"Fortunately, you were brought to one of the few hospitals in Boston where the Warner name has clout," Blair smiled. "After you informed me you were going into law enforcement, I began insuring you would receive the very best medical care…," Blair took a deep breath, "…in case you ever got hurt."

Jo silently stared at Blair and the blonde heiress braced herself for the explosion she knew was forthcoming.

Jo leaned in and kissed Blair on the cheek, "Thanks."

Blair's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she stared blinking at Jo, shocked by her normally volatile wife's reaction.

"Blair, cut it out, ya look like a big blonde owl," Jo teased.

"You're not mad?" Blair asked, still incredulous.

"Why? Cause my wife cared enough ta makes sure I got the best medical care in Boston?" Jo smiled.

"Okay…where's the real Jo?" Blair asked, trying to sound like she was teasing.

"Jeez…gimme a break," Jo muttered, "I was just…aw, forget it," and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

Jo's defensive body language told Blair she failed miserably and sent the lawyer into immediate damage control. Blair gently uncrossed Jo's arms and wrapped them around her waist. She locked eyes with Jo, so she knew when the volatile brunette's defenses dropped. Blair strategically placed a light kiss on Jo's neck. The now pliable brunette sighed and moaned at the same time, sending shivers down Blair's spine.

"Sweetie?" Blair whispered in Jo's ear.

"Hmmm?" Jo absently replied.

"I love you," Blair kissed Jo's neck, "How does a movie and popcorn at home sound to you?"

An effulgent smile was all the answer Blair needed. She took Jo's hand and led them back into the walk-in closet.

"Sweetie?" Blair asked, turned her back to Jo, and moved her hair to the side.

Jo slowly slid the zipper down along Blair's spine and watched in rapt awe as the red dress parted like the biblical sea. When it finally stopped at the small of Blair's back, the smooth creamy skin beckoned to Jo, forcing her to lick her parched lips.

Blair turned and asked, "Jo?'

When she saw the look on Jo's face, Blair pursed her lips in order to hide her smile. She playfully pushed Jo out of the closet.

"Go get into something more comfortable and meet me on the couch," Blair shooed Jo away.

Jo slowly backed away from the closet, not in any hurry to leave her beautiful wife. She really wanted to stay and watch Blair finish changing, but Blair closed the closet door in order to expedite Jo's departure.

Jo shook her head and walked to her closet muttering, "Awww, I _really_ wanted to see more. She's so damn gorgeous."

Blair arrived in the living room several minutes after Jo, who was already perusing their movie collection. When Jo heard Blair enter the living room, she looked at the blonde and smiled. Blair was dressed in silk pajamas and she had her hair tied back.

"See anything you want to watch?" Blair asked as she entered their kitchen to make the popcorn.

"Uh huh," Jo grunted, her eyes glued on Blair's retreating figure.

"Which one?" Blair asked from the kitchen.

"You," Jo seductively growled as she slipped her arms around Blair's waist.

"Jo!" Blair squeaked.

Jo tightened her arms around Blair and nuzzled the side of her wife's neck. Blair moaned and tilted her head away, giving Jo more access to her neck. Jo kissed the elegant neck on display. Blair reached up and threaded her fingers into Jo's hair.

"Jo," Blair moaned.

"Let's skip the movie," Jo murmured into Blair's neck.

Blair nodded. Jo took her hand and led them out of the kitchen towards their bedroom. Before they could enter their bedroom, the door chime rang.

"Who the hell could that be?" Jo growled.

Blair blinked a few times before shaking off her lust, "Oh no, I forgot. I invited Alex and Olivia to join us for the movie."

"Tonight?" Jo asked, staring at Blair incredulously.

"Sweetie, remember, the doctor said nothing too strenuous," Blair smiled and pulled a frustrated Jo towards the door.

They opened the door and two sets of eyes widened with shock.

"We came directly from the charity function," Alex stated as she entered.

Olivia followed Alex in and smiled at the couple.

"I will be right back. Make yourselves comfortable," Blair said as she headed towards the bedroom.

Alex and Olivia sat on the couch. Jo sat in one of the chairs.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Confused," Jo answered, "And frustrated."

"Are you still having trouble remembering?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Jo sighed.

"Do you remember me?" Alex asked.

"Naw," Jo shook her head, "I know your face 'cause I saw your picture earlier today."

Alex looked at Olivia. Jo stared at Olivia.

Realizing Jo never met Olivia, Alex made the introduction, "Jo, this is Detective Olivia Benson."

"Blair told me you're together," Jo smiled.

"Yes," Alex slipped her hand into Olivia's.

Blair returned from the bedroom with clothing in her arms.

"I thought you might like to get comfortable," Blair handed a set of silk pajamas to Alex.

"You read my mind," Alex smiled and left to change.

"I figured you would prefer something from Jo's dresser," Blair handed a tee shirt with a pair of sweat pants to Olivia.

"Thank you," Olivia followed Alex.

When Blair looked at Jo, the sadness she saw on the brooding woman's face tore at Blair's heart.

"Sweetie? Help me with the popcorn?" Blair weakly smiled and asked.

Jo shook her head to clear it and looked at Blair, "Yeah."

While the two women made popcorn, Alex and Olivia returned to the living room and began perusing the large movie collection.

"Popcorn," Blair announced as she entered the living room.

"And drinks," Jo followed up.

Olivia walked over to help Jo with the drink tray.

"I thought ya might like a beer," Jo said to Olivia.

"Good choice," Olivia smiled.

"How about this one?" Alex asked as she held up the DVD movie she pulled from the collection.

"I love that one," Blair cooed at Alex's choice as she placed a large bowl of popcorn and several smaller empty bowls on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Jo and Olivia groaned in unison. Blair and Alex laughed.

"Alright, no 'chick flick' tonight…but just for tonight," Alex sighed and returned the DVD movie to the collection.

Blair walked over to Alex and pointed at a movie. Alex smiled knowingly, pulled it out, and joined everyone around the coffee table. Blair had already joined Jo on the love seat, leaving the couch for Alex and Olivia. Alex put the DVD movie in the player and snuggled next to Olivia on the couch. As the movie played, Alex and Blair kept glancing at Jo. After the movie was over, Alex looked at Blair and sadly shook her head.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Pardon?" Blair asked, feigning ignorance.

"Why did ya two keep staring at me during the movie?" Jo asked, trying to keep her temper under control.

"We wanted to see if you remembered it?" Alex answered.

"Why?' Jo asked, confused.

Alex looked at Blair, silently asking for permission to continue. Blair nodded.

"This was the movie we saw on our first double-date in college. You, Blair, me, and Serena went to see it," Alex stated.

"Serena? You dated Serena Southerlyn in college?" Olivia asked.

"Yes Liv, but I already told you that," Alex looked at Olivia and sighed.

"No, you failed to mention that one to me," Olivia huffed.

"We'll discuss this later," Alex said, turning her attention back to Jo.

"Yes we will," Olivia muttered under her breath.

Jo leaned closer to Blair and whispered in the blonde's ear, "Was she the other blonde in our wedding pictures?"

Blair nodded.

"Alex, do you think we could get together again, when we have more time, so I can ask you about my time at Smith?" Jo asked.

"Yes, how about lunch this Saturday? You and Blair can come over to my place," Alex answered.

"Yeah, that would be great," Jo smiled.

Alex took Olivia's hand and held it tightly, "I will ask Serena to join us."

Olivia attempted to pull her hand away, but Alex held fast and whispered something in Olivia's ear.

Olivia smiled, "I will try to join you as well."

After Alex and Olivia left, Jo helped Blair clean up the living room.

"Olivia didn't seem to like Serena much," Jo quipped as she followed Blair into the kitchen with the dirty bowls.

"I don't know all the details, but yes, Olivia doesn't seem to care for Serena," Blair answered as she began to wash the bowls.

"How come you're washing the dishes?" Jo asked as she picked up a wet dish to dry.

Blair debated whether to disclose the truth to Jo.

"Blair?" Jo asked.

"Because we no longer have any staff," Blair stated.

"Huh?" Jo asked, now completely confused.

"We haven't had any staff for several months," Blair answered.

"What happened?" Jo asked.

"You," Blair softly whispered.

"Me? Did I fire them?" Jo asked, incredulous at Blair's reply.

"Yes, you fired them one night after we had a nasty fight," Blair sniffed, trying to hold back her tears.

"Blair, I'm sorry. I don't remember doin' it, but I'm real sorry," Jo apologized.

It broke Blair's heart to see Jo this sad, especially over something she could not even remember. She quickly finished washing the dishes, placed them in the drainer to dry, took the dish Jo was drying and placed it in the drainer, and tossed Jo's towel on the counter. Blair took Jo by the hand and led her to the bedroom. She tucked Jo in bed and left to lock up.

Blair stood in the bedroom doorway and said, "Good night Jo."

As Blair turned to leave, Jo asked, "Blair? Where ya goin'?"

Blair turned back, "My bedroom."

"Then ya goin' the wrong way. This is your bedroom," Jo smiled.

Blair stared in Jo's eyes for several minutes.

"Are you sure?" Blair softly asked.

"Yeah," Jo flipped open the bedcovers.


End file.
